Teaching Lessons
by Gnasher1618
Summary: After finding out Ste has been beating Amy, Mike goes round to teach Ste a lesson, but Ste is the one who teaches Mike a lesson, and Mike defiantly isn't going to stop him. MIKE/STE... Contains Graphic Sex Scene


Teaching Lessons,

Author: Gnasher1618.  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hollyoaks.  
Summary: After finding out Ste has been beating Amy, Mike goes round to teach Ste a lesson, but Ste is the one who teaches Mike a lesson, and Mike defiantly isn't going to stop him. MIKE/STE (Contains Graphic Sex Scene).  
Authors Note: This Is One Of My First Fan fiction So I Hope You like It and I May Do More Chapters If You Want Me to (I Will Improve This Story Every So Often).

* * *

"You come near my daughter again, and ill kill you" Mike screamed looking down at Ste, Ste lay on the floor from when Mike had struck him down, "The only reason you don't want me near Amy, is because you want me, and you cant have me, so you don't want anyone else to".

It took a while for Mike to reply "Don't talk rubbish" Ste looked down at Mike's trousers, staring at the enormous bulge sticking out, Licking his lips, Ste quickly jumped up and squeezed the bulge in pure amazement, rubbing in circles, causing Mike to go a deep shade of red "Your big" Ste chuckled, tightening his grip "W-What" Mike replied slowly, still enjoying the feeling he was getting from Ste's hand "I'm big to" Ste commented modestly, using his other hand to grab in-between his own legs "If you want it take it" "your crazy" Mike quickly replied still fixated on Ste's hand between both their legs "just grab it with both hands, I wont mind, I'm all yours if you want me" admiring how big Ste really was his mind began to wonder but quickly shaped back to reality.

Mike sharply grabbed Ste, and threw his into the wall knocking the wind out of him "I'm not gay, you disgust me" "Its alright I like it rough, I bet you do to" "Stop it" Mike called back, "If you want me to, I could always take your dick out right here, and suck off, then, I could take you into the bedroom, and stick my tongue so deep into your ass you'd be asking for more, and just when you think you cant take anymore, I stick my long hard dick into you, and make you cum everywhere".

Ste grinned decided it was time for action, he charged at Mike knocking his over on the sofa, Ste began to straddle Mikes hips, Mike said "Why are you doing this" "We both want this" Ste replied confidently, "I don't" Mike countered, Ste pushed down hard proving his point, as Mike's erection rubbed against his jeans, making it ache for attention, Mike sat up and looked deep into Ste's hazel eyes, Ste eased of to give Mike the space to get up, before he threw himoff, but mike didn't move instead his grabbed Ste in an embrace, they broke away from the embrace and kissed each other passionately, with there tongues meeting and dancing inside each others mouths, Ste broke the kiss and moved down mike to keep his promise, and slowly unzipped Mikes trousers, taking out his enormous dick, Ste began to drawl at the sight of it, cautiously he began to stoke Mike's dick which caused him to gasp in pleasure and suddenly Ste plunged it into his mouth with an animal force.

Ste began to suck harshly causing Mike to scream in pleasure with each trust, Mike came nearer to the end, But he met his climax came when Ste raked his hands up Mike to his nipples where he began squeeze, that's when Mike came bucket loads into Ste's mouth.

When Ste was done Mike pulled him up and said "Are you gonna complete your promise" "You bet I am" Their hand met as Ste pulled Mike into the bedroom, where the kissed, Mike pulled Ste's shirt above his head, and Ste did the same to mike, Mike then decided it was time to take things to the next level which he did by removing his trousers and doing the same to Ste.

Mike took a step back form Ste to admire the brilliant specimen in front of him, After several minutes of kissing the both fell to the bed where Ste tore off Mike's boxers, and did the same to his own, they both lay naked where they kissed causing there erections to rub together, deciding it was time tokeep to his side of the deal Ste climbed down mike and flipped him over, Mike lay on his stomach, with his erection rubbing painfully against the bed sheets, but before he could catch his breath, he had a tongue plunge deep into him, gasping in pleasure Mike began to rock back against Ste who had brought his hands up to cup Mike ass, Ste continued to make quick work of Mike as Mike's precum oozed out giving Mike a sticky sensation from the bed.

Feeling he had prepared Mike enough Ste sat up and pushed his cock in Mike so fast Mike thought he was going to be split in two "it gets better I swear" Ste looked down at Mike's scrunched up face in pity "I hope so" mike wished out loud".

Ste took this opportunity to pull in and out, only slowly at first for Mike to familiarise himself with having gay anal sex for the first time which he did surprisingly fast, soon Ste was thrusting in and out of Mike at the speed of light, Mike began screaming "Yeah, give it to me" "Harder", "Harder", "Harder" Ste did nothing but oblige, hammering deeper into him until Mike shot his cum everywhere and Ste soon followed after cumming inside of Mike, they both kissed before falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
